lafsfandomcom-20200214-history
Fire and Rock in Shadows pt3
Synopsis In the cave, San and Alex are confronted by Sechs and an armored Daulf resembling a rhino. The four battle as Sechs, Alex, and San on top of Daulf who is stuck due to his size in the cave. As they battle, Sechs throws two grenades with one blasting Alex and San while the other weakens the floor. Below, one of the successful cursed subjects awakens from inside the cage, he can tell that Daulf is having trouble, and has become interested in Daulf's opponents. In the next room over, Saika is continuing to work on making the blonde soldier who she exposes as a female into a successful hanyo. She deduces that the girl came from a family of nobles and knights, but due to her being the only child, pretended to be a male to avoid disgracing the family. The female knight refuses to succumb to the curse knowing that God is watching her. Saika manages to bring great despair by telling that her precious crusade made her a monster before the hanyo band was put on her due to supporting killing in God's name when he condense violence of any kind. As the female knight succumbs to the despair and is soon consumed by her new hanyo armor. As she is transformed, Saika goes to check on Sechs and Daulf situation. Back at the battle, Alex and San recover from the blast, San's legs is badly wounded by Daulf as he goes on to painfully bear hug her. Alex dodges Sechs' shots until he is able to destroy his gun. Alex than focuses on saving San by attacking Daulf. After sending Daulf into the wall, Sechs goes on the attack with his swords, and gets his arm cut off by Alex's machete. Alex distracts Daulf long enough for San to heal her leg and then managed to overpower Daulf. Suddenly, Alex feels a new hanyo awakening, and goes to check it out while San holds the others off. Alex ventures deeper into the cave where he finds the female knight fully armored who than asks Alex to kill her. She wants to die as a human rather than a demon, but Alex refuses saying that if he could come back, than so could she. With those words and Alex's embrace along with using Shisha-Gami's essence, the knight is able to find the will to live as a human, and then the chamber is filled with a powerful light. The girl awakens to find Alex above her. She introduces herself as Cera Dunois of the House of Dunois. She soon discovers she is naked and becomes embarrassed of it. Alex teaches her how to call upon the armor which she does, and finds that she has control over it now. Alex than asks for her help with assisting San with the battle above which Cera agrees to. As San holds off Sechs and Daulf, her broken legs hold her back though as the two corner her ready to finish the fight. Fortunately, Alex and Cera arrive to back San up. They split up with Cera handling Sechs while Alex and San take Daulf on. They managed to finally defeat Sechs and Daulf, but are than confronted by Saika who has Cera's friend Jericho who has begun to transform into her armor. Before Cera can save her, Sechs uses a flash bang allowing Yashahime's servants to escape. Cera feels terrible for losing her friend, but Alex welcomes her to the group since they now have a common enemy in Yashahime who the mercenaries work for. She accepts the offer and Alex as her master for saving her and seeing her naked which earns Alex a headlock from San for that as Rukia and Isaac arrive to see the situation. Events *Cera Dunois joins the Heroes. Navigation Category:Chapters